thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode nine: clone tukio
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: clone tukio. Scene cuts to tukio and kudiyan dragging kiara over to the pool in the lair Tukio: dude. this is gonna be so hilarious. Kudiyan: i know right? Tukio: alright mtoto. now on the count of three, you spray her. Mtoto: right. Mtoto starts absorbing water Tukio: 3...2...1...go. Mtoto sprays kiara Kiara: ah! Tukio shoves kiara into the pool Kiara: hey! uggh! Mtoto starts laughing with tukio and kudiyan Kiara: what the heck!? now my fur's all wet! Tukio: that's the point clean-paw. get a brain. Tukio, mtoto, and kudiyan continue laughing Kiara: uggh! tukio, out of all of the things you and mtoto could've done for laughs with kudiyan, why this? Tukio: cause it's funny. Mtoto: and besides kiara. it'll dry off, so stop being such a drama queen. Kiara rolls her eyes as tukio, mtoto, and kudiyan continue laughing Tukio notices something glowing Tukio: what the heck is that? Kudiyan, mtoto, and kiara notice the glowing thing too Kudiyan: hey. that is strange. Kiara: i've never seen this here before. then again, i've only been in the lair once before. Mtoto: what do you guys think it is? Tukio: no idea. Tukio touches the object and a clone of him hops out of the pool Kudiyan and mtoto: wait, what!? Kiara: weird! Tukio: dudes! is that me!? Mtoto: i think so. sure is cool. The clone teleports off Tukio: what the heck!? Mtoto: did it just teleport? Kudiyan: how did it do that? Tukio: who knows? but what i know is that we have to find it at every cost. mtoto, you come with me, and kudiyan, you and kiara search somewhere else. we'll search in pride rock. Kudiyan and kiara: right. Kudiyan and kiara run off Tukio: cmon mtoto. we've got a clone to find. Mtoto: right behind ya tukio. let's roll. Tukio and mtoto run off Scene cuts to kion and jasiri sitting on the couch Jasiri: kion, when are we gonna do anything in our spare time besides watch tv? Kion: whenever you cover yourself in chocolate syrup. Jasiri: what? Kion: siri, shut up, i'm trying to watch tv. Jasiri rolls her eyes as clone tukio appears in front of them Clone tukio: hey. Kion: tukio? where'd you come from? Clone tukio: no idea dude. Kion: well i'm trying to watch tv, so lay off. Clone tukio: what! are! you! doing! Kion: tukio, i said i'm trying to watch tv. stop bothering me. Clone tukio: i have a black stripe on my head! Kion: yeah, that's great tukio. now lay off. Clone tukio: yip! Kion looks at clone tukio Kion: tukio, if you don't stop bothering me, i'm gonna put you in time out. Clone tukio: why? Kion: because you're bothering me and being annoying, so stop bothering me. Clone tukio: yip! Kion: leave. Clone tukio runs off Kion: good. he's gone. i don't want anyone to bother me today. just dealt with finding out that i have a twin brother. Jasiri: well you did have a good time with kudiyan. Kion: true. Tukio and mtoto run up to kion and jasiri Tukio: hey kion, have you seen a clone of me running around here somewhere? Kion: that's it tukio! i said if you kept bothering me you'd go into time out, so now you're going into time out! Tukio: when the f#ck did you say that ditch!? Kion: like, five seconds ago when you came in here and i said don't bother me, and if you bothered me again i'd put you in time out, so now you're going into time out! Tukio: are you f#ckin high kion!? you never said that sh#t to me! Jasiri: tukio, kion said that if you bothered him again then you'd go into time out. Kion: so now you're going into time out for bothering me. Tukio: you two both must be f#ckin high! because i was in the f#ckin lair with kudiyan and mtoto, pulling a prank on kiara, and then we saw this glowing thing, and then i touched it, and then a clone of me hopped out of the f#cking pool! Kion: i'm not havin it tukio! and now you're going into time out for five minutes! Kion pulls tukio by his ear as he walks off Tukio: oh f#ck you and your five minutes! i'm innocent ditch! mtoto, look for the clone! i'll handle these idiots! Mtoto: on it! Mtoto runs off Kion puts tukio in the corner Tukio: kion this is horse sh#t! Kion: tukio, i want you to look at the corner for five minutes! Tukio: and what the f#cks the corner gonna do!? Kion: it's gonne teach you discipline! Tukio: how the f#ck is it gonna do that kion!? Kion: just look at the corner! Tukio looks at the corner Tukio: kion, this ain't teachin me f#ck! Kion: just stay there until i say you can come out! Tukio: i've got a f#ckin clone of me to catch ditch! Kion: there is no clone of you tukio! Tukio: who the f#ck are you to tell me there's no clone!? Kion: i know there's- Tukio starts hitting the wall inbetween words Tukio: i saw the stupid clone of me, hop out of the f#cking, pool! Kion burps in tukio's face and tukio rubs his eyes Tukio: hey! what the f#ck!? Kion: that was to calm you down cause you're acting like a spoiled child! Tukio: good! i wanna treat you like a f#cking peace of sh#t! and i also wanna f#ckin see what you're seeing when you think i did some random sh#t when i the f#ck didn't! Kion: look at the corner tukio! Kion walks off Tukio: god! kion's a f#cking whore! Kion sits down on the couch Tukio: jasiri's a whore too! Kion: i don't know what's up with him today. he's usually really calm headed. Jasiri: well you did yell at him a lot kion. Kion: yeah, that's true. i do feel kinda bad about it. but someone has to punish him. Jasir;i: i know. i just don't know where he got his language from. Kion: i know right? this is the first time he ever cussed, and...i think he learned it from his mom. rei rei. Jasiri: yeah, she was pretty trashy. and just wasn't a good enviorment at all. Clone tukio is seen sitting behind the couch Tukio is seen in the corner Tukio: f#ckin butholes not believin me about the stupid clone of me. i saw the f#ckin clone of me hop out of the pool. Clone tukio throws a ball at tukio who turns around and gasps as clone tukio sticks his tounge out at him Tukio: the clone. i'm gonna get you. Tukio crashes into the couch as the clone disappears Tukio: dang it! too fast! Kion and jasiri look behind the couch Kion: tukio! i said stay in the corner! Tukio: but kion, the clone was right here! Kion: there is no clone! Tukio: yes the f#ck there is kion! and if it WASN'T here just now, then i wanna see some f#ckin proof! Kion jumps down next to tukio Kion: you're goin to your room. that's it, you're goin to your room. Kion pulls tukio by his ear as he walks off Tukio: f#ck you kion! Scene cuts to kion putting tukio in his bed Tukio: but kion, i don't wanna go to bed yet! Kion: you don't have to go to bed tukio! you just have to stay in your room all night cause now you're grounded. Tukio: i don't even know why the f#ck i'm grounded kion! Kion: you know why you're grounded tukio! you know exactly what you did! Kion walks off Tukio: no the f#ck i don't! you get back here and fight me like a man ditch! Kion stops looks at tukio Kion: no tukio! just stay in your room! Tukio: well f#ck you kion! you're a horrible lion guard, and protagonist idol! don't protect the pride lands or teach kids about child abuse as the dumb sh#t you are kion! Kion: tukio, just stay in your room, and be quiet! Kion continues to walk off Tukio: no kion, there's a f#ckin clone of me and you know it! Kion: shut up tukio! Tukio: f#ck you! Scene cuts to mtoto finding clone tukio by hakuna matata falls Mtoto: you can't hide forever clone tukio. i'm gonna find you. Clone tukio turns around and sees mtoto Clone tukio: oh, but on the contrary mtoto. you can't catch me, as i'm much faster, stronger, and more athletic. i basically beat you in every category. Mtoto: that doesn't change anything. well actually, it kinda does, but me and my friends will still stop you. Clone tukio: you don't say. clone tukio kicks mtoto into a tree Mtoto: ow! Clone tukio: screw your ow. you can't beat me, even if you tried. Clone tukio teleports as mtoto tries to tackle him Mtoto: dang it! he's probably in the falls. Mtoto runs into the falls and looks for clone tukio Mtoto: where is he? where is he? Mtoto finds bunga dangling on vines and runs over to him Mtoto: hey bunga. Bunga: hey mtoto. Mtoto: why are you dangling like that? Bunga: some weird evil tukio clone came in and did this. Mtoto sighed Mtoto: figured. hold on dude. i'll help you get down. Mtoto grabs a stick and cuts the vine bunga's hanging from releasing him Bunga: thanks dude. Mtoto: no problem. also, have you seen an evil clone of tukio running around here somewhere? Bunga: now that i think about it, that jackal that tied me up didn't sound or feel like the real tukio. Mtoto: that's him! where'd he run off to? Bunga points ahead Mtoto: thanks bunga. Mtoto runs off Bunga: might as well help him. Bunga runs after mtoto Clone tukio is seen relaxing as mtoto finds him Mtoto: your end is now clone tukio! give it up! Clone tukio: don't you ever give up? all i want to do is kill the real tukio. Mtoto: and now i have two reasons to kill you. Bunga swings down from a branch and tries to kick clone tukio only to be backflip kicked in the jaw Clone tukio: nice try badger boy. Clone tukio grabs bunga and kicks him over to mtoto Clone tukio: it's useless you idiot's. i can't be stopped. Clone tukio vanishes as bunga gets up Bunga: where is he now? Mtoto: he's probably at pride rock. he said he wanted to kill tukio, so he's probably in the lair. let' go! Bunga and mtoto run off Scene cuts to clone tukio sneaking up on kion and jasiri Kion: jasiri, be honest with me. would you have been as harsh with tukio as i was? Jasiri: well i wouldn't have yelled at him until he started swearing, that's for sure. Kion: yeah, it's always hard dealing with someone yelling at you. i might unground him. Clone tukio grabs kion by his neck and chokes him Jasiri: kion! Jasiri tries to free kion and clone tukio teleports in front of him Clone tukio: i can't believe you dumbo's haven't figured it out yet. i'm not your stupid friend. i'm just an evil clone of him. Kion: evil clone? that means... Jasiri: tukio was telling the truth. Clone tukio: let's just say it's not too much fun not keeping your siblings captive kion. i have kiara and kudiyan locked away, so it's pretty obvious i want a ransom. Kion: ransom? Jasiri: it's how evil-doer's ask for cash. Kion: oh. Clone tukio: actually, i was thinking of the lair's secrets. show them to me soon, or fade away as your siblings die. Clone tukio teleports off Kion: so tukio wasn't lying? Jasiri: i guess not. what now? Kion thinks for a moment and gets an idea Kion: we gotta get tukio. he's the only one smart enough to stop him. Jasiri: right. Kion and jasiri run off Scene cuts to tukio making an invention in his room Tukio: clone tukio is definatlly not someone to be reckoned with. so with this device, i can keep up with him. Tukio finishes the invention as kion and jasiri run up to him Tukio: i figured you'd realize it eventually. Kion: you knew? Tukio: i sensed your aura's. you seem to be regretful for your conclusion jumping. Jasiri: look. we're sorry we grounded you. Kion: like, you have no idea. Tukio: all that matters now is that we can stop clone tukio now. i made this device that should allow me to keep up with him. Kion: that's really smart. Tukio: judging by the aura presense i can sense from him, he's most likely still somewhere in the pride lands. Clone tukio: brilliant eye tukio. Tukio: hmm? Kion and the others look outside the lair to see kiara and kudiyan levetating above clone tukio Clone tukio: you want your life back? come and get it! Tukio charges at clone tukio and cancels his teleportation ability Clone tukio: what the heck was that!? Tukio: let me ask you this clone tukio. if i'm you, then who are you? and if you're me, then who am i? Clone tukio: what!? Tukio charges at clone tukio and kicks him high in the air Clone tukio regains his balance and dives down at tukio Tukio tries to backflip kick clone tukio only to have his foot grabbed and slamed on the ground Tukio: nice try! Clone tukio: huh? Tukio foot locks clone tukio's head and slams him on the ground Clone tukio gets up and starts colliding punches and kicks with tukio Tukio: fighting myself. never thought it'd be so awesome. Clone tukio: same here. if you weren't on the opposite side of me, we could actually be friends. Bunga and mtoto arrive at the scene Bunga: two tukio's? which one's the real one? Clone tukio kicks tukio back and starts choking him only for tukio to kick him in the stomach and send them in rolling across the battlefeild Bunga and mtoto run over to kion and jasiri Mtoto: guys! i think i know how to counter this. they look the same right? so we just find something that only the real tukio would react to, and then we shoot him. Kion: that's genius. Jasiri: but what? Kion: hold on. i know what. Kion walks over to the tukio's Kion: alright tukio's. Tukio and clone tukio stop fighting sit next to eah other Kion: since i can't tell which one of you isn't tukio, you're both double grounded! Tukio: hold the f#ck up ditch! what the f#ck did i do to get grounded!? i swear to f#ck kion! i haven't said sh#t to anyone, since you grounded me the first time! f#ck you, you're f#ckin high, you're dillusional as f#ck, and whatever crack you're f#ckin smokin i want a whiff! Kion shoots clone tukio Kion: that's the real him. Kion and the others walk over to tukio Kion: let me tell you tukio. i'm so glad i shot the right one. Tukio: yeah? well i wish you'd have shot me ditch!cause now i'm grounded for double f#ckin time! Jasiri: well actually tukio, since you helped us stop clone tukio, we've decided to unground you. don't question it. Tukio: oh. well...well great. Mtoto: let's get rid of this evil clone too. Tukio: agreed. Scene cuts to kion and the others in the lair as tukio drags clone tukio to the pool Tukio: yeah. go back to where you came from. Tukio throws clone tukio back into the water Kion: well sure was crazy. Jasiri: no kidding. who ever thought that a clone of tukio could go so far. Bunga: guys, i don't wanna be a jerk, but i'm gonna go home and clear all of this up. Kudiyan: good call bunga. Bunga runs off Kiara: welp...i'm gonna go get a pedicure. Kiara walks off Tukio: one more thing kion. Kion: what? Tukio farts into his paw and puts in in kion's face and kion starts rubbing his eyes Kion: ah! it burns! Tukio: take that and suck on it kion. Mtoto: wanna play video games? Tukio: sure. Tukio and mtoto run off Kion: wha? i mean... Kion sighs Kion: i was in the wrong. i did ground him for something he didn't do. Jasiri: yeah. Clone tukio is seen at the bottom of the pool Clone tukio: you think you've stopped me? let's see how you like me leading the crocodiles! Clone tukio laughs maniacally Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan